


Photo Album

by deerstalker221B



Series: A Collection of 221B fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock in a band, Yeah I don't know either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was truly shocked when he found the photo album beneath Sherlock's bed - he hadn't expected Sherlock to keep something so steeped in sentiment. But there's one picture that shocks John more that the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the 221B format. The prompt for this was 'Band'.

John was truly shocked when he found the photo album beneath Sherlock's bed - he hadn't expected Sherlock to keep something so steeped in sentiment. But there's one picture that shocks John more that the others.

He doesn't mention it to Sherlock when he finds it, he wouldn't dream of it, but he thinks about it often, and looks at it just as frequently. Images of Sherlock in tight trousers, lit by stage lights flash through his mind regularly and he soon becomes flustered. He tries his utmost to hide it from Sherlock, fearing his reaction when he finds out what John has discovered.

But, of course, Sherlock does what he does best, and notices that something's on John's mind.

"John, you're thinking very loudly, and it's incredibly off putting. Either tell me what's wrong, or go away and think about it loudly elsewhere."  
"Well," John tells him. "I was looking for something under your bed last month..."  
"Yes, and?" Sherlock snaps impatiently.  
"I found you photo album."  
"Ah."  
"I found one photo in particular that's sort of... stuck in my head."

There's silence for a few minutes.

"Go on John, it's obvious you desire to pass judgement." Sherlock sighs. "Or at least ridicule me."  
"Not at all," John assures him. "I just honestly had no idea you were in a band."


End file.
